


Say Something

by LeighAnne_Balsdon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drinks, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hawkins (Stranger Things), New York, Party, Romance, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Stranger Things 2, UnderageDrinking, bitch, chiefofpolice, tease, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighAnne_Balsdon/pseuds/LeighAnne_Balsdon
Summary: Growing up in New York on the upper east side had it's perks and Olivia Hopper lived for it until she abused the luxury and her mom sent her packing to stay with her father in Hawkins.Olivia has many tricks up her sleeve. She knows how to catch and release even if it doesn't look like it.She likes games this one and there's nothing like small town people to practice on until she actually catches feelings and she doesn't know who to choose.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Diane/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Olivia Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going but I'm liking Olivia as a character.

Olivia sits waiting. Waiting for the storm to come. She knows her mother is probably around the corner from the boutique. She’s preparing herself for the yelling. The fight. But it doesn’t come.

“I’m here for Olivia Hopper.” She hears the familiar voice. It’s her mom, Diane. “She’s in there, we’re not pressing charges, but she’s banned from the store.” She hears one of the clerks tell her mom and her mom groans before she shoves the door of the storeroom open. She sighs.

“Come on.” She demands of her daughter who gets up quickly. Her mom is quiet as they make their way to the town car waiting outside for them. They sit quietly on the drive to the penthouse where they live with Diane’s new husband, Carl. He’s a wall street kind of guy.

As they take the lift up to the penthouse there’s still an eerie silence surrounding them. Olivia eyes out her mother. Her lips are in a thin line and she looks like she’s deep in thought. Her blue eyes are icy, like a storm is brewing in them, ready to destroy whatever it comes across. Olivia quickly looks away. This isn’t good.

“Room.” Diane orders her daughter who nods and heads to her bedroom.

Olivia sits on her bed and waits for anything to happen, but nothing does except she hears her mother make a phone call.

“I’m telling you Jim. I can’t do this anymore. She’s out of control. First the partying on school premises, then the stealing of Carl’s credit cards, now shoplifting?”

Olivia listens to Diane speak to Jim Hopper. Olivia’s father.

Her parents were once happy. They were all once happy. A big happy family but then Olivia’s younger sister Sarah got cancer and then they weren’t happy anymore and Sarah wasn’t around anymore. Olivia gazed over to the picture frame on her bedside table. Her and Sarah. Smiling back at the camera with not a care in the world. Their blonde hair glistening in the sunlight. She felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she closed them quickly and blinked them away. She continued to listen to her parents argue.

“It was a 3000-dollar pair of sunglasses Jim. If she’d asked, Carl would’ve just bought them for her.” Diane was saying. Olivia shook her head. After the stealing of the credit card incident and buying her classmates 1000-dollar bottles of champagne just because, her mom had punished her by cutting her off and she had to ask them when she wanted something.

“I don’t know how to punish her anymore. I think the best punishment is to send her back to Hawkins. Live a small-town life. Away from the city.” Olivia’s eyes widen when she hears her say that. “We can have her there by next week, Jim please. I think private school was a bad idea. Too many snobs. It’s like she has to live up to the Jones’s every other week.” Olivia sighs.

Diane hangs up the phone a few minutes later and breaths in deeply before exhaling. “Olivia.” She calls and her daughter obediently goes into the living room to face her. Even though Olivia has heard the entire conversation through the paper-thin walls.

“You’re going to go stay with your father for a while, I don’t know for how long and I don’t want any stories from you. I’ve had it up to here with you and if you’re not going to listen to me then hopefully you will listen to your father.” She’s pacing around the living room now. Olivia watches as she goes back and forth. “You’ll be transferring to Hawkins High, but your father and I will sort that out.” She adds and Olivia continues watching her.

Olivia eventually nods and her mom pulls at her own her hair in frustration. “Are you not even going to say anything?” She asks and Olivia shrugs. “I guess I deserve it.” She turns on her heel and walks back to her room.

**Three Weeks Later**

“Hey Skank.” Carol says as she sets her lunch tray down on the table. Olivia looks up at Carol Perkins and smiles. “Did you hear Tina’s having a Halloween Party?” She asks, Olivia nods and reaches into her bag for the flyer and presents it to Carol. “Sweet, it’s going to be epic.” She advises before scooping some potato salad into her mouth. Olivia nods her head. “Do you think your dad will let you go?” Carol questions and Olivia shrugs “He’ll probably be working. He’s always working.” Olivia informs Carol who nods. Billy Hargrove and Tommy Hagan join the table after being served their food.

Billy sits opposite Olivia and eyes her out. Since this girl arrived in Hawkins, she’d annoyed but somehow also intrigued Billy. She was the quiet type but also wasn’t afraid to break the rules. Her dad was the chief of police in Hawkins so Billy immediately thought she would be a snitch, run along and tell daddy all the shit he and the rowdier teens of Hawkins got up too, but she didn’t because turns out she was one of the rowdy teens. Billy was trying to figure her out but, she was a closed book.

“Hey Liv.” Billy greets, his voice is enticing so Olivia looks up and smiles at him. Her left eye is green, and her right eye is blue, he still hasn’t gotten used to it. It’s not something you see every day. Her long straight blond hair is bunched together on the right side of her shoulder. She has one really deep dimple in her left cheek which only enhances when she smiles. She’s interesting. Much like he was interesting to everyone in Hawkins when he arrived fresh from California. She’s from New York but she was born in Hawkins. He’d gotten all that from Carol. Olivia didn’t speak much. She was a bomb ready to explode though. He could see the fire in her.

“Tina’s party tomorrow? Want me to pick you up?” He asks, carefree, and Olivia looks over at Carol and Tommy who are flirting with each other then turns her gaze back to Billy. She shakes her head. “Dad doesn’t like visitors. I’ll meet you guys there.” She responds, much to his ever-growing annoyance. She was so aloof. She didn’t fall all over him the way the other Hawkins girls did. She’d probably go with Harrington anyway. He noticed how they had become fast friends over the past few days.

Olivia finds Steve Harrington in the crowd of students trying to get their lunch fix. Nancy Wheeler is standing next to him and Olivia gets up from the table. Billy is surprised and follows her gaze to Steve. Of fucking course. “I’ll be right back.” She states before leaving the table. Billy frowns and watches her body move elegantly towards the old king of Hawkins High. She reminds him of something like a fairy.

“Hey Olivia.” Nancy greets brightly. Olivia smiles slightly at the brunette before she turns her attention towards Steve. “Are you guys going to the party tomorrow?” She asks casually. Steve nods. “Yeah, we are, do you need a lift?” He offers and Olivia smiles brightly at him. She nods. “Yeah, that’ll be great, pick me up at eight?” She asks, the same smile on her face, her eyes shining. She places her hand on Steve’s arm as she says it. He looks down at her hand then back up at her face. Her wild eyes making his stomach somersault. He smiles or smirks? Olivia doesn’t know but she knows she’s hooked him. She sends a smile in Nancy’s direction, she’s still frowning.

“Steve.” Nancy speaks, trying to get Steve’s attention as Olivia saunters away back to the table where Billy, Tommy and Carol are sitting at.

“You’re going with Harrington?” Billy growls and Olivia’s eyes lock into his. He feels like she is staring into his soul. It makes him uncomfortable. He shifts his body. “I’m getting a ride with Harrington, yes.” She says, still staring into his eyes. It’s basically like she’s trying to tell him “Do you have a problem with that?” He’s trying to force himself to look away, but he’s lost the harshness of her stare. “Uh… cool.” Billy awkwardly responds and tears himself away from the stare, eventually but, He feels her foot rub against his calf under the table, and he looks at her, shocked but, she’s been captured in a conversation with Carol about costumes. He sees a slight smirk form on her face, and he realizes she knows he’s looking at her because of what she’s doing. What is she doing?

**

“Sorry I’m late!’ Jim Hopper apologizes to the girl sitting on the couch in the lounge as he enters the cabin in the woods. Eleven looks back at Hopper and points to the tv dinner set up on the table. “Did you guys eat already?” He asks and El nods. “Where’s Liv?” He asks now, looking around for his older daughter. “She went out, with Steve.” El spoke, slowly. “Did she say where she was going?” He asks and El shook her head. “Goddammit” He curses and throws his jacket on the empty chair in the corner. “She’s going to give me more grey hairs than anything else happening in this town.” He cries out in frustration. El shrugs and turns back to the tv. Hopper opens the fridge and grabs a beer.

**

Olivia, Nancy, and Steve arrive at Tina’s Halloween party. It is chaotic to say the least. Olivia grins. Finally feeling like she’s back home in New York, except those parties weren’t laced with cheap beer and townies, they had the best champagne, drugs and rock n roll and Carl’s credit card. Here she didn’t have that, but this should do.

“I’ll see you guys later.” She calls over to Steve and Nancy who were dressed like Lana and Joel from Risky business. She shoots Steve a secret smile and he grins back, while Nancy observes the party goers. Steve nods, “We’ll be around.” He says with a nod. Olivia smiles to herself and walks over to Carol, Tommy and Billy who are crowded around the keg in the garden.

Carol and Tommy whistle when they see Olivia. “Damn girl!” Carol squeals and gives Olivia a quick hug. “You look amazing.” And it’s true. She did. She was wearing tight black leather pants, red heals and a crop top that showed off her slender stomach. The sleeves went off the shoulder for extra pizazz. She’d managed to curl her straight her into tight ringlets and her makeup was smoky yet sultry. Her red lips popped, and a smile forms on her face from the much-needed attention. “I think you pull that outfit off even better than the actual Sandy from Grease.” Carol beams at Olivia. “Thanks.” She smiles and looks at Billy. He hasn’t said anything yet. He’s scanning her body. “Fuck me.” Billy breathes out after a while and purses his lips when he realizes that he said it out loud. Tommy and Carol turn to gawk at Billy and then they laugh. Cackle is more like it. Olivia smirks to herself and walks closer to Billy. His breathing hitches as he watches her approach him. “Possibly.” She whispers into his ear so only he can hear. He exhales. “But more than likely – not.” She ends before brushing her body against his to lean over the table to get a cup.

Hook, line, and sinker.


	2. Truth or Dare

** Truth or Dare **

“So the game is truth or dare.” Carol tells the group that has gathered around the island in the kitchen. Olivia has Billy on her right and Carol on her left. Steve and Nancy are sitting on the opposite side having been dragged into the game by Tina. Nancy doesn’t look impressed, something about Carol and Tommy being assholes. Olivia tilts her head and smiles casually at Steve who sends her a secret grin. A grin that is only seen by Billy who is watching the two like a hawk. Tina speaks. “Since I’m the host I go first.” She says and scans the group and her eyes land on Billy. “Hargrove, truth or dare?” She asks him and he smirks at her. “Dare.” He responds and Olivia watches him, curiously. “I dare you to kiss Olivia.” She states bluntly and Olivia frowns in Tina’s direction. Olivia hears Billy chuckle beside her, and she turns to face him again. She will never lose a game of truth or dare so if she has to kiss Billy Hargrove, even if it’s just for a second, she’ll do it.

He’s gentle. Much gentler than Olivia would have thought.

He takes his thumb and index finger from his right hand and places it lightly on Olivia’s chin, tilting her head up to him and he leans down, their lips press together lightly as she closes her eyes. As they pull away her eyes meet his and they haunt him. She looks like she’s half smiling but it quickly fades when Tina claps her hands twice, “Child’s play.” She groans. “You said kiss, not make out.” Billy points out and Tina rolls her eyes.

Olivia sits back down on her stool and touches her lips. She can still feel the tingle lingering. She can also feel Steve’s eyes on her, so she grabs her cup and takes a sip of her drink while Tina speaks, ‘Okay, Hargrove now it’s your turn to pick.” She states and he looks over the group. His eyes land on Olivia. “Olivia, truth or dare?” He asks and Olivia grins at him. “Dare.” She responds, still grinning. He smirks. “Kiss me again.” He states and Olivia looks at him, slight surprise on her face but then she smiles devilishly at him. “With tongue.” He adds with a wink in Tina’s direction. Tina chuckles. “Ugh. Why didn’t we just play 7 minutes in heaven if it’s just going to be these two making out with each other all night?” Tommy rolls his eyes and Carol punches Tommy in the arm. “7 minutes in heaven is for children.” She informs him and Tina laughs but agrees.

Olivia turns in her stool and faces Billy who is grinning from ear to ear. Olivia rolls her eyes but pulls him towards her by grabbing the collar of his leather jacket. She directs him to her lips and their lips meet again, with everyone watching. He parts his mouth, and she licks his bottom lip before nibbling on it. Billy groans and his tongue finds Olivia’s and he plays with hers for a bit. Olivia wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him even closer to her. He’s standing in between her legs. Tina clears her throat. “Okay, we get the picture.” Olivia tries to pull away from Billy but he’s resting his arms on the back of the stool she is sitting on. She’s caged in. She pushes him slightly with the palm of her hand on his chest and he releases. He breathes heavily and removes his arms from her stool. He goes to adjust his pants and Olivia smirks to herself. She feels the heat in her cheeks, but she averts her gaze from Billy’s and looks back at the group.

“Okay it’s your turn Liv.” Carol speaks from beside Olivia who gazes at Carol and nods. A sneer forms on Olivia’s face. She looks over at Nancy but knows what type of person Nancy is, she will probably choose truth. Boring. If she chooses Billy again, he will choose dare expecting her to say they should make out again but this time will be different. “Billy, truth or dare?” Olivia speaks, not even looking at Billy, she sips her drink. “Dare.” Billy quickly chooses and grins at her. “Oh my god.” Tommy moans, getting up. “I’m done with this game.” He adds but Carol stops Tommy as she sees Olivia’s gaze turn in Nancy’s direction. “Make out with Nancy.” Olivia says, the sneer growing on her face, but she takes another sip of her drink to hide it. “What?” Billy asks, he’s annoyed. Steve and Nancy’s eyes grow wide. Nancy shakes her head. “I’m with Steve.” She states, in a tone that irritates Olivia. “It’s just a game.” Olivia reminds everyone, with a shrug and takes a sip of her drink but she never removes her eyes from Nancy’s. Nancy eventually gives in to Olivia’s stare, something about Olivia makes Nancy feel uncomfortable. Nancy looks at Steve and Steve smiles and puts a hand on Nancy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, she’s right it’s just a game.” Olivia feels a twinge in her stomach as she watches Steve comfort Nancy. Nancy nods and looks over at Billy who is glaring at Olivia. Billy continues to frown in Olivia’s direction. She’s not looking at him though until she does, and he pulls Nancy towards him and kisses her, his eyes are still open, and he is still glaring at Olivia. Steve watches as Billy and Olivia have intense eye contact while Billy kisses Nancy. He watches as Olivia starts to smirk at Billy, like she wants to laugh at the interaction but then it goes on for far too long for Olivia’s liking and she clears her throat and frowns. “Okay, your turn Wheeler.” Billy pulls away from Nancy who is blushing.

Billy walks back over to Olivia who is frowning at him “Why are you angry, you made me do it.” He hisses at Olivia in a whisper, she shakes her head, crosses her one leg over the other and folds her arms in front of her chest.

If she was a quitter she would quit right now, take Billy’s hand, and drag him into the garden to make out with him some more but she wasn’t a quitter, nor was she a sucker for guys like Billy Hargrove so she continued to sit while Nancy made Tina have three shots of tequila. Boring. Tina would’ve done that anyway she didn’t have to be dared. “Olivia, truth or dare!’ Tina calls to the blonde who is in her own thoughts. “Truth.” Olivia mumbles, she’s still sulking about Billy and Nancy’s kiss taking far too long and the fact that Nancy seems to have enjoyed it because Olivia can see Nancy shooting Billy secret glances and it’s infuriating her. “Why did you really leave New York to come here?” Tina questions and the entire table goes quiet and stares at the pretty girl with the strangest eyes. She downs her drink quickly and shifts her gaze from one person to the other finally landing on Steve who was staring at her in wonder. “Shoplifting.” Olivia ends quickly before she removes herself from the table to go search for something stronger to drink.

She manages to find a half a bottle of vodka in the lounge and pours some in her cup and downs it. She pours another one. “Woah.” Billy calls out to her and catches her arm before she takes another sip. She pulls her arm out of his grip forcefully, frowning at him. “What the hell are you doing?” She growls at him, annoyed. He looks taken aback but puts his hands up in defence. “Truth or dare Olivia, you pick truth.” He points at her and she raises her eyebrow. “We’re not playing…” He interrupts her, “Why did you make me kiss Wheeler and then get jealous about it?” He questions carefully while Olivia pours herself some more vodka. She scoffs. “Hardly jealous.” Olivia mumbles but she sees his eyes start to judge her.

“I’m not jealous. You can do whatever you want.” She adds, in a more serious tone, he can't know how she really feels. She clinks her plastic cup with his and downs the rest of the vodka. He grumbles something and Olivia raises her eyebrow at him. “What did you say?” She asks him and he looks into her eyes again but just as he is about to speak Steve barges passed the two of them and heads for the door, not before Olivia sees him say something to Jonathan Byers who seems to have just arrived. Olivia turns on her heel and leaves Billy by himself in the lounge and runs after Steve who is her ride home. “Steve!” She calls out just as he reaches his car, and she reaches the front door. He spins his head around and sighs. “Look Liv, I can’t do this right now. I’m going home. Could you get a ride with someone else?” He calls to me. He looks frustrated and sad. Olivia looks at him for a bit contemplating on what to say but she eventually just nods. She can see he’s in a mood. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He shouts back and gets in the car and drives away.

Olivia leans against the door frame and sighs and just as she is about to turn to go back inside the house to look for Carol, Jonathan, holding a drunk and crying Nancy, comes out of the house and takes her over to his car.

She walks back into the house and finds Tina and Carol in the kitchen with some older guys that used to go to Hawkins High. “Olivia, this is Josh and Trent, they used to go to Hawkins.” Carol introduces and the one with floppy black hair and green eyes – Josh – grins at Olivia. “Wow, I don’t recognise you and believe me I would remember someone like you.” He says to her and Olivia smiles absent-mindedly but looks around the room in search of Billy. Her last resort at a ride home otherwise she would have to stay at Tina’s house, and she knew that could not happen because then she would be in even more trouble than she should be.

Carol hands Olivia a shot of tequila. “Have you seen Billy?” Olivia asks before downing the shot. “Ooh, does Olivia want another taste of Hawkins bad boy?” Carol coos and ends with a cackle. Olivia rolls her eyes, “I need him to take me home.” Olivia tells Carol who wiggles her eyebrows. “Of course you do. I think I last saw him outside by the keg.” She informs Olivia who puts the empty shot glass down and nods and leaves the party inside.

When she joins the gathering outside, she starts to feel dizzy, the fresh air hitting her like a ton of bricks. She walks by the pool, but she can feel she’s not walking straight, and the lights are beginning to blur. She grabs hold of the umbrella pole nearest to her and closes her eyes.

Shit. She thinks to herself as she realizes she can’t stabilize her body. She’s swaying. She remembers feeling like this before. Sometime in New York at one of those fashion show after parties. She’d woken up back in her mom and Carl’s apartment but with no recollection of how she got there. “Hey, are you okay?” An unfamiliar voice asks her, and she opens her eyes and tries to make out his face. It’s Trent or Josh from the kitchen. Olivia nods but her eyes threaten to close on her. “Come on, I’ll take you inside to lie down.” He tells her and she shakes her head. “Billy.” She says quietly. He tries to take hold of her arm, but she tries and succeeds with shrugging out of his grip. She’s leaning against the pole now trying to push the guy away from her. “Where’s Billy?” She asks again, this time more clearly but still with a slur. She’s trying to keep her eyes open. She won’t let that happen again.

Olivia thinks back to the time when her dad taught her and Sarah how to punch something if they didn’t feel safe. She frowns at how pushy the guy is being. Wanting to take her inside but she said no. She doesn’t feel safe now.

She’s surprised by how much effort it takes her to punch Josh or Trent or whatever this guy’s name is, but her fist collides with his jaw and a sharp pain shoots through her hand. He moans and staggers back. “What the fuck bitch, I’m just trying to help you.” He cries out, while rubbing his jaw. “Hey man!” Olivia hears Billy’s familiar voice coming out of nowhere. Where was he? “What did you do to her?” Tommy yells as Billy walks over to Olivia who is massaging her fist but nearly passing out herself. Billy slaps his hand softly on the side of Olivia’s face. ‘Hey, wake up Liv.” He speaks softly. “You can’t sleep.” He adds.

She slowly opens her eyes and smiles slightly before frowning at Billy. “Where were you?” She asks, it’s a mumble but its audible, she can sort of see smudged lipstick on his face and it’s pink not red like hers. Tommy is yelling in the background at the guy, telling him to fuck off and get out of here. She can sort of hear Carol’s voice too. He frowns at her and shakes his head, ‘let’s not do this now. We need to get you home before you dad freaks out.” He says and she pushes Billy away and stumbles passed him and bumps into Carol. “Oh my god Liv. Come on, you need to lie down.” Carol says and Olivia shakes her head and pushes Carol away. “Olivia Hopper don’t do this we’re taking you to Tina’s bed to sleep this off. Your dad is going to kill us if he sees you like this.” Carol states, her voice rising to a panic.

Carol wraps her arm around Olivia’s shoulder and holds her up. Olivia looks back at Billy her eyes are haunting him again. He looks at the girl he was about to take home standing next to him and he sighs. “Sorry baby, it’ll have to be another time. Gotta take care of a friend.” He tells her and she nods and smiles at how chivalrous Billy is being. She wipes the smudged lipstick from his cheek just as Olivia looks back again. Olivia’s lip trembles as she watches the blurry scene unfold. She starts to sob, and Carol looks over at Olivia. “Liv, it’s going to be fine.” Carol says, “I didn’t see him put anything in that shot. I should have.” Carol shook her head to clear it, but Olivia was still sobbing.

They made it to Tina’s bedroom and Carol flopped Olivia down on the bed. After a while of Olivia sobbing and asking for Billy Carol joins Tommy and Billy out in the hallway.

“Do you think she will be okay?” Tommy whispers to Carol when Carol comes out of the room after Olivia passed out. Billy is standing next to Tommy and Carol glares at him. “She kept mumbling something about Billy.” Carol says to Tommy and Billy looks at the closed door. “I’m just going to check on her.” He says and Carol nods. “If you’re prepared to be punched, sure.” Carol chuckles. “I can’t believe she punched that guy, must be because she’s a daughter of a cop.” Tommy laughs now and the two disappear down the hall. Billy sighs and enters the room quietly.

Olivia is lying on her side facing the opposite direction. She’s breathing slowly. He closes the door behind him and proceeds to walk over to the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and she stirs. She lifts her head and looks at him through her heavy eyes. When she sees it’s only him, she puts her head back down on the pillow. “Should I stay with you?” He asks softly. She sobs quietly but moves over to the other side of the bed to give him space. He takes off his boots and climbs onto the bed.

He faces her back and twirls a piece of her hair around his fingers. She stops weeping and moves back towards him and he’s surprised but he wraps one arm around her body, and they drift off to sleep.

* * *


	3. Sweet Child Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Halloween

** Sweet Child of Mine **

Tina opens her bedroom door early the next morning because they had to get to school, if they missed first period it was okay but there was no way she was letting anyone who slept over miss the entire day of school because of her party. She grins when she sees Billy cuddling up to Olivia, surprised that they’re both still fully clothed.

“Oh my god!” She squeals, “Carol, if you ever wanna see Hargrove being adorable now’s the time.” She calls to Carol down the hallway. Billy groans and grabs one of the pillows he’s sleeping on and throws it at the now two giggling teenage girls. “Shut up, leave us alone.” He calls out to them. Olivia stirs underneath his arm and she mumbles something incoherently before she jolts up, her elbow nearly hitting Billy in the face. “I’m going to be sick.” She states and closes her mouth before she heaves, it’s a dry heave but Billy turns his head in Tina and Carol’s direction. “A little help here?” He asks and Tina skips over to her dresser and grabs the trash can next to it and hands it over to Olivia who smiles slightly before throwing up all the liquid contents from the night before.

Billy manages to hurl himself out of the bed just as Olivia throws up. “Liv, take a shower, you’ll feel better.” Tina calls, “You can wear my clothes.” She says and Olivia nods before lying back down. “Tommy’s making breakfast.” She adds with an excited wiggle of her eyebrow as she disappears into her closet to grab a jacket, she exits again and leaves the two alone.

Billy watches Olivia lie down on her back and he joins her on the bed again. “Hey.” He says to her and she smiles, a genuine, grateful smile at Billy. It’s one of the firsts he’s ever seen from her and it melts him a little.

She looks at his neck and rolls her eyes as she takes her finger and wipes away the smudged pink lipstick. “Who was the girl?” Olivia asks as she slowly gets up and Billy scoffs. “No one important.” He sees her nod as she grabs one of Tina’s towels hanging on the back of the door. “I’m going to shower.” She half wants to invite him to shower with her, but she knows that’s never a good idea. So she does something else instead, “Thanks… for staying with me.” She says, her one hand on the door to the bathroom, ready to go in. “No problem.” He states before he gets up to leave the room. “Hey Billy.” She calls quickly before he disappears completely, he reverses back into the room, “Yeah?” She shakes her head. “Never mind.” She shouldn’t go down that road with him. He frowns a little but nods and leaves the room.

Once they’re all showered, dressed, and fed the teens head for Hawkins High. Tommy, Carol and Tina in Tina’s car and Billy and Olivia in Billy’s car. They make it just as the bell for second period rings. “Look about the kiss with Wheeler…” Billy starts and Olivia scoffs but stops immediately because she feels like she might be sick again. She looks at Billy, he can see the fire in her eyes… those desirable eyes. “It was part of the game.” She says quickly while she opens the door to get out. “Yeah, but are you sure you weren’t a little jealous?” He asks, his eyebrow raising slightly as he waits for her answer, a small smirk forming on his lips.

She pauses, should she say she was jealous? Say something about wanting him to only want her, need her, worship her? She’s more jealous of the girl he was with when she had been drugged but he can’t know that because he’s Billy Hargrove.

She clears her throat and shakes her head quickly. “Come on, we’re late for English.” She says and closes the door behind her. Billy sighs to himself in the car before he follows her towards the school.

She’s wearing one of Tina’s short skirts and Billy can’t help himself but check her out as she walks ahead of him. He tilts his head to the side and grins to himself.

When they reach English class there are a few whispers from the other teens. They were obviously whispering rumours to each other about why Billy and Olivia were late and, why they were late together. “Quiet down kids.” The teacher, Mr Hall speaks to everyone.

Just as Mr Hall was about to start the class the school receptionist pokes her head in the door. “Uh, Olivia Hopper you’re needed out here.” She says. Olivia groans softly before she gets up and leaves the class.

“Chief Hopper, please, you can’t just come in here and demand to see your child, there are protocols to follow.” She’s saying to an angry looking Jim Hopper. “I just want to see if my kid is safe and at school and I am the chief of police, I don’t think those rules apply to me.” He says angrily to the receptionist but when he sees Olivia his expression softens. “Oh thank god.” He says, putting a hand on his heart.

“You see, she’s alive, a little sick looking but alive.” The receptionist informs Jim after scrutinizing Olivia a bit more. Olivia waves at her dad awkwardly. “We’ll speak about this when we’re at home later, I want you home straight after school.” He says, pointing at Olivia. She nods but crosses her arms around her chest. “You couldn’t have just called the school?” She asks, her eyebrow raised. Jim frowns in her direction. “Straight home after school.” He demands of her and she nods again before the receptionist is ushering her dad out of the school.

At the end of the class Billy is at her side in an instant. “What was that about?” He asks curiously. “My father, wanting to see if I was alive.” She tells him and chuckles with a shake of her head. “I can’t believe him.” She shakes her head again while they walk down the corridor to their next class.

* * *

“How are the happy couple doing?” Tina sing songs when Olivia joins the group at their lunch table. She groans, puts her arms on the table and rests her head on them. “I hear you’re pregnant, that’s why you look like shit.” Carol states and throws her head back with a laugh. Billy is not at the table currently it’s just the girls. “I’m going to be murdered by my dad later, so I won’t have to suffer through any more rumours.” Olivia lifts her head slightly before placing it down again. “I heard he was roaming the halls like a mad man.” Tina says and Olivia sighs. “I have a free period after lunch, can I nap in your car?” Olivia asks Tina and she laughs, “Sure.” Tina hands the keys to her and Olivia takes them and puts them in her bag.

Tommy and Billy eventually join the table and Olivia frowns when she sees the blonde girl from last night following close behind them. Olivia gets up before they sit down, not wanting to be apart of this conversation. “So I hear you’re pregnant?” Billy jokes, Olivia rolls her eyes, not in the mood for this anymore. “Hey, look I’m joking, we know what really happened last night that’s all that matters.” He says, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks at his hand and then back at him and the blonde girl behind him. Billy shifts uncomfortably, trying to block the girl from Olivia’s view but it’s too late. “I’m going to find Harrington, see if he’s doing okay.” She states to the group. Carol groans, “Ugh, I don’t know why you like that guy, he’s really lost his appeal since he started dating Nancy.” She says and Tina gasps, “I heard they broke up last night. Nancy left with Jonathan Byers.” She remembers and tells the group. Olivia smiles and Billy notices the smile is a different one to which she usually gives him. He frowns.

“I’ll see you later.” She says quickly before Billy can say anything and walks off to find the dethroned King. She finds him outside by the cars which is great because she was going to nap in Tina’s car anyway in her free period.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks him as she approaches. He’s alone. He looks up and smiles slightly. “Hey Liv, I’m okay, I guess you’ve heard about Nancy and me?” He asks and Olivia nods. “Yeah, what happened?” She asks him and Steve just shakes his head. “Something about our relationship being bullshit and me being bullshit and how we apparently killed her friend.” Olivia raises her eyebrow at the last one. “We didn’t kill her, she’s missing.” He informs her quickly, backtracking. Olivia nods her head and leans against the car next to him. “Hey, do you think you can come watch us play basketball next period?” He asks, I’m seriously not in the mood for it but maybe to have some support?” He asks, his puppy dog brown eyes stare into her two-toned eyes. Olivia nods quickly. “Sure, I’ll be there.” She smiles and so does he. “Thanks, you’re a great friend, I’m sorry for leaving you last night. I just couldn’t deal with it anymore.” Steve apologizes and Olivia nods, “Understandable, you didn’t miss much.” Olivia lies, not wanting to worry Steve about being drugged.

The bell rings and the two head back to the gym together.

Billy is already dribbling the ball, being chosen a skin, Steve was to be in the shirts team. “This is practice for try-outs this afternoon.” The coach was saying as Steve and Olivia enter. Billy frowns when he sees the two enter together, he frowns some more when he sees Olivia go sit on the bleachers. Tina told him she wasn’t feeling well and would be sleeping in her car in free period, but here she was, watching them play basketball. He had a sinking feeling that she was there to watch Steve and not him. It made him angry. Even if he was just assuming things.

Olivia can sense Billy staring at her, but she doesn’t look at him. Instead she keeps her attention on Steve. Billy runs over to her before the game begins. “Hey, did I do something wrong?” He asks, casually but Olivia shakes her head. “Just because he’s single now, doesn’t mean he’s going to bone you Liv, that guy has no game.” He’s pushing her, trying to get a reaction. She glares at him. “Bingo.” He says, getting the reaction he wanted. “I knew you were into him.” He jogs back towards the team. Olivia is still glaring at the back of his head. Her eyes trail down his body but quickly snap back to his head of dirty blond curls. “Ugh.” She moans, getting up and attempting to leave the gym. “STEVE!” She hears a call, a girl’s voice. Olivia turns her head in the direction of the voice and sees Nancy Wheeler looking angry. “Can we talk?” She asks and looks at the coach who frowns. “Five minutes Harrington.” He warns Steve who is frowning but follows Nancy out the gym anyway. Olivia looks back at Billy who is smirking at her and he shrugs his shoulders but sticks out his tongue and wiggles it around. Olivia groans again and stomps out the gym.

* * *

At the end of the day Olivia along with Tina and Carol, walk out the school towards Tina’s car but to her dismay Olivia sees her father’s police truck waiting patiently for her. “Shit.” She moans and Carol puts her arm around Olivia’s shoulder. “I’ll sure miss you dear Liv.” She says, and chuckles, Olivia shoots her a glare. “If I’m not here tomorrow, send out a search party.” Olivia calls and her friends laugh. Olivia sees Billy exit the school with the blonde girl and they walk over to his car. Their eyes meet but Billy puts his arm around the blonde’s shoulders, winks at Olivia and squeezes the blonde’s bum. She hears her squeal. “Olivia Hopper, I don’t have all day.” Her fathers voice booms out over a speaker that is connected to his truck. She looks back at Carol and Tina who are cackling away like some witches. “Bitches.” Olivia says softly and rolls her eyes at her dad’s antics.

She gets into the truck, all eyes on her and chief of police. “Dad, can you stop?” Olivia asks him and he grins at Olivia before putting his radio on and blaring ‘you don’t mess around with Jim.’ She can see Tommy who has joined Carol and Tina, cracking up. She buries her head in her hands as they drive passed Billy and the blonde.

Once they arrive at the cabin Olivia furiously opens the car door and slams it before stomping over to the front door, doing the secret knock so Eleven knows its them. Once the locks have all been clicked Olivia throws the door open and storms into the house. Ignoring Eleven who is sitting on the couch.

“You don’t get to act mad at me.” Jim’s voice is gruff but loud. “I’m not acting, I am mad at you.” Olivia spits back and Jim huffs. “I’m just being a Father Olivia, when your daughter goes to a party, doesn’t tell you about it and doesn’t come home from said party, as a parent you worry, and you may do irrational things. “Like barging into the school this morning?” She asks, her brow creased into a frown. “Yes, like barging into the school this morning to make sure you were there and not lying dead in a field.” He ends dramatically. “Your mom sent you here so you could calm down, not party on a school night.” He adds, after some silence. “Exactly, mom sent me here, it’s not like I wanted to come. I was having a perfectly good time in New York.” She cries out angrily. Hopper’s face changes slightly, Olivia thinks she might have hurt him but now that she’s on a rampage she can’t stop herself, that was the stubborn Hopper gene.

“When Sarah died, you sent me away to live with mom because you couldn’t deal with seeing me every day and I made a life there.” She cries out again, pulling on her hair in frustration. He’s staring at her now. “And now everything’s changed again because I made some dumb mistakes there and mom couldn’t handle it so, she shipped me back here to a dad I don’t even know anymore and some fourteen year old girl you’ve apparently adopted without telling any of us.” She’s laughing now, wildly. “You stole your stepfathers credit cards!” Hopper booms her way, and she steps back. “That’s not some dumb mistake Olivia, that’s a fucking felony!” He yells. “Well aren’t I glad that you came to save the day.” She says sarcastically and he runs his hand down his face and sighs.

Eleven clears her throat on the couch and the two Hoppers turn their heads in her direction. Hopper clears his throat too and rubs his neck awkwardly. “Sorry El, I thought you were in your bedroom.” He states and then he glares back at Olivia. Olivia feels tears form in her eyes, but she quickly grabs the phone and takes the long cord with her towards her bedroom.

“I’m going to see if I can stay with one of my friends for a while.” She calls out and he grunts but he doesn’t say anything. “Very hostile environment for a child.” She adds, sarcastically, before slamming her door.

* * *


End file.
